Ash and Yellow
by WitChan
Summary: Ash sees a pretty girl he never met and it was Yellow. What happens when the two interact? Find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A boy and his Pikachu was heading to Viridian Forest to relax there. That boy was Ash and he and Pikachu just came back from Kalos. He had many moments inside the forest, both good and bad. As they got there, they saw a pretty yellow-haired girl sitting near a tree with her eyes closed. Her name was Yellow, a Kanto native. Ash and Pikachu never saw her before.

"She's beautiful," Ash said, finding Yellow attractive. He went towards her and Pikachu following him. Hearing footsteps within a bit of distance, she looked to her left, seeing Ash with a Pikachu. She never saw him in her life until today.

"My, oh my. He's handsome," Yellow spoke inside her mind, smiling as Ash and Pikachu got closer to her.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Ash asked.

"Sure, man," Yellow replied, tapping her hand on the ground.

After sitting near Yellow, Ash asked, "What's your name?"

"I know you're gonna laugh at it, but it's Yellow," Yellow replied. A few people laughed at her name after Yellow told them about it. She didn't care since she didn't get offended.

"Strange name, but you're not the only one. I'm Ash, by the way."

"Ash, huh. Sounds decent," Yellow said. "Where are you from anyway?"

"Pallet Town," Ash replied.

"Really? Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I've started journeys around here, the Orange Island, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Maybe that's why we didn't see each other."

"Huh. How was your journey in the regions you mentioned?"

"Great," Ash replied. "Have you ever had one?"

"No, I haven't, but it's nice to hear from someone who took a journey in seven regions, which is pretty damn impressive."

"It is. It's definitely not easy to collect all Gym badges and winning Pokemon Leagues, though, even if you're really great at Pokemon battles," Ash said.

"True," Yellow said, then she moved a bit closer to Ash. "So, Ash. Do you ever feel... horny?"

"Sometimes," Ash replied. Whenever he sees a hot piece of ass like Yellow, he fantasizes about them getting it on, including most of his companions. But they're not as hot as Yellow.

"I see. I feel horny myself," Yellow said, then she touched his hand with hers.

"Ah."

"Yeah," Yellow said, suddenly moving her face closer to Ash's. Now she pressed his lips with hers, her tongue moving between it to meet his. Then, she french-kissed it. Ash expected this because Yellow asked him if he ever felt horny.

Closing his eyes, he french-kissed her back, moaning with Yellow as both shut their eyes together. Pikachu liked where this is going and so did the Pokemon looking through the tree bushes. Digging inside his pants, Yellow touched his erected dick and Ash went inside her pants. As he reached to her cunt, he caressed it a little.

Getting more excited, Yellow wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked it fast. For Ash, he began thrusting Yellow's cunt while enjoying the feeling from his manhood. Ash thrusting with two of his fingers reminds Yellow of her masturbating and she loved it. She do it five times a week.

Saliva dripped out of their mouths as their fun advanced, touching their chins before hitting their clothes. Now Ash gripped one of her breasts. They were small, but Ash didn't care. All he cared about was this, the fun he's having with Yellow.

Since she didn't have anything to do with her other hand, she moved it towards Ash's raven hair to caress it. Ash loved it too, even it is was his hair and not one of his private areas.

Both are nearly reaching their climax so they can't wait for it to happen. Many seconds later, they did. Ash's sperm covered Yellow's hand while Yellow's love juices covered Ash's. After breaking up their kiss, the trainers licked the stuff off their hands.

"Mmm... delicious..." Ash said.

"Yours is delicious too," Yellow said. "So what do you want to do next?"

"We can show each other's houses before having sex in the forest again."

"Sounds great, baby," Yellow said as she and Ash got up.

"So where do you live, Yellow?" Ash asked.

"Lavender Town," Yellow replied, digging her hand inside Ash's pants again. This time, she rubbed his ass.

"Let's go there first before Pallet Town," Ash said.

"Okay," Yellow said. She, Ash, and Pikachu are heading north.

The End


End file.
